Random Events
Random events are initiated by jumping to another system. Every time you jump, or if you have run out of fuel, there is a chance for a battle, interaction with locals of the sector, or for nothing to happen. Quests are usually started in one of these events. There are also Distress Signals that may come from different systems. Keep your eye out for Blue Options which often lead to more favorable outcomes. Events *Ancient Device *Black Market Weapon Trader *The Black Raven *Bump Hulls with Mantis Ship *Busy with Traffic *Capture the Ship *Cave Madman *Civilian Ship Chased by Pirate *Civilian Ship Out Of FTL Fuel *Crystal Civilian Question *Crystal Collector of Alien Artifacts *Crystalline cache *Crystalline Man Buried *Crystalline Prison Escort *Crystalline Research Facility *Crystalline ship carrying humans *Crystalline ship messaging about Rebels *Crystalline Warrior *Damaged Space Station *Dangerous looking ship *De-Activated Rebel Automated Scout *Destroyed Cargo Ship *Disabled Rock Transport *Eleven moons of Hidden Planet *Encrypted Federation Signal *Engi Colony Hiding *Engi distress call *Engi Fleet Discussion (Unlocks Stealth Cruiser) *Engi Research Station *Engi Surrender *Escape Pod Floating Nearby *Escort Nearby Ship *Federation Deserters *Friendly Slaver *Heavily Damaged Federation Ship *Holy crap! *Intelligent Lifeform on Planet *Large asteroid field *Large convoy *Legendary thief KazaaakplethKilik (Unlock Mantis Cruiser) *Loyal Federation Settlement *Mantis Attacking Civilian *Mantis attacking Slug *Mantis Attacking Smaller Crystal Ship *Mantis Fugitive *Mantis Kaaazthwak's final kill *Mantis Ship adorned with Rock body parts *Mantis Ship-Collectors *Mantis Ship Doesn't See You *Mantis Ships Battle for Rock Freighter *Mantis War Camp *Mantis Warship Ambush *Mercenary *Merchant's Request *Nearby Asteroid Field *Odd Moon *Pirate Bribing You for Unknown Ship *Pirate Cache *Pirate Charges Crystalline Transport *Pirate Engine Hack *Pirate Slaver *Pirate Smuggler *Pirate Toll *Pirate Tuco *Plasma Storm Automated Scout *Plasma Storm Incapacitated Ships *Quarantine Zone *Rebel AI Scout carrying Shield Virus *Rebel Automated Ship Near Sensor Station *Rebel Automated Ship Near Small Space-station *Rebel Bombing Squadron *Rebel Scout Attacking Refueling Outpost *Rebel Scout Pursuing Civilian Ship *Rebel ship in nebula *Rebel Ship Stationed and Waiting for You *Rebel Transport *Rebel Unarmed Defector *Remote Settlement Blockaded by Pirates *Rock Armoured Transport *Rock Bride Transport *Rock Live Mine *Rock Deserters *Rock war vessel encounter (Unlock Rock Cruiser) *Settlement Mercenary Work *Slocknog *Slug Captain Invites You to a Drink *Slug Comm Tapping *Slug Boarding Rock Freighter *Slug Home Nebula Surrender (Unlock Slug Cruiser) *Slug Repair Station *Slug Roulette *Slug transport with military escort *Slugs Detected Radiation From Your Medical Unit *Small moon sized rock random event *Two Pirate Ships in Nebula *Unarmed Zoltan Transport (Unlock Zoltan Cruiser) *Unencrypted Communication Channel *Zoltan First Contact *Zoltan "Great Eye" - Rogue Planet drifting through Nebula *Zoltan Life Raft Retake Ship *Zoltan Research Facility *Zoltan "Science Ship" *Zoltan Security Checkpoint *Zoltan Ship Tour *Zoltan Trade Hub *Zoltan "Wise Man" Distress Signal *Civilian FTL Haywire Escort *Crushed Pirate *Damaged Shield Ship *Dense Asteroid Field Distress Call (Unlock Crystal Cruiser) *Empty Ship *Fire on Small Research Station *Giant Alien Spiders *Lone Survivor in Attacked Colony *Malfunction Defense System *Mantis Attacking Slug *Rebel Attacking Engi *Single Life Form on Moon *Slug trapped on a moon *Slug Oxygen Malfunction *Small Asteroid Belt Distress Beacon *Unknown Disease on Mining Colony *Zoltan Follows Mantis *Friendly Ship out of Fuel *Rebel "Distress Call Lure" Ambush Out of Fuel *Automated Re-Fueling Ship *Drifting Debris *Engi Ship Under Repair *Explore the System *Wait and Fail *Mantis Ship Attacks *Merchant Fuel Ship *Nearby Settlement Sends a Small Ship *Poorly Armed Slug Ship *Prepare to Dock *Rebel Assistant Hails *Slugman Fuel Depot Pages Races | Ships | Systems | Weapons | Drones | Augmentations | Sectors | Achievements | Ship Achievements | Random Events | Easter Eggs Category:Random Events